Silent room
by Dariahn
Summary: Раз за разом Акаши заставляет фантома Сейрин делать это. Кажется, он просто не умеет по-другому. Как ты смел покинуть нас, Тецуя? Ваншот. Предупреждение: ПВП, кинк.


Акаши жутко, невообразимо _мерзок_.

Он похож на змею со своими мерцающими в полутьме гетерохромными глазами. Он не насилует его, нет. Он просто прикасается, скользит по его коже горячими сухими прикосновениями, смотря на это немигающим взглядом, в котором читается необъяснимое, пугающее намерение. Он прикасается к нему и всегда мастурбирует. Медленно, долго, со вкусом. И эти гладкие, скользящие прикосновения, кажется, уже исследовали всё его тело сантиметр за сантиметром. Методично и не спеша.

Обычно, в это время Куроко лежит на животе или на боку. Любимые места Сейджуро на его теле, это ягодицы и, как ни странно, лицо.

Куроко лежит, чувствуя всей голой спиной его присутствие позади. Он жутко бесшумен и молчалив.

Долгий, почти ощутимый взгляд, тихий шорох и… дыхание на его ягодицах. Тёплое и глубокое, неспешное. Потом щека ложится на пригретое дыханием место, и Акаши, словно кот, ласково трётся лицом о гладкую кожу, так нравящуюся ему. Почти не нажимая, аккуратно. Иногда Куроко чувствует его губы. Мимолётное скользящее прикосновение, даже не напоминающее поцелуй. Сейджуро втягивает в себя воздух и отстраняется. Только для того, чтобы, придвинувшись обратно, положить свой эрегированный член туда, где только что играючи прошлись губы.

А ведь он даже не прикасался к себе. И так возбуждён. От одного только вида, от одного ощущения.

Он так же медленно водит им по мягким полушариям, переходя на внутреннюю часть бёдер или спину, словно помечая собой. Окончательно возбуждаясь, начинает гладить и ласкать себя, быстро двигая одной рукой. Другая рука обязательно покоится на Куроко, сильно сжимая податливое тело, поглаживая пальцами. И в момент оргазма Акаши , когда Тетсуя чувствует как на его кожу падают раскалённые капли, это прикосновение руки превращается в стальную хватку, которая оставляет долгие следы на коже и желание закричать. Главное вытерпеть, не дёрнуться, не крикнуть, пока этот страшный человек сбивчиво дышит, нависая сверху и роняя капли пота в добавок к сперме, покрывающей опороченное тело.

Но на этом дело не заканчивается. Это было бы слишком просто.

Акаши начисто вытирает себя и испачканную спину под ним влажной тканью, следя за тем, чтобы не было ни малейшего движения. Он вообще запретил Куроко шевелиться во время этих «визитов».

Может он хочет его бездыханным и холодным?

Так же не спеша, Сейджуро некоторое время просто дотрагивается до него: до ног, водя по ним тыльной стороной ладони, кончиками пальцев проходится по спине, едва ощутимо дёргает короткие прядки волос на затылке. И слышно только шуршание его прикосновений к лопаткам Тецуи. Он может удивительно долго гладить его, иногда переворачивая и уделяя внимание животу. Но пах Куроко его совершенно не интересует. Он еще ни разу не сжимал его там, изредка проходясь рукой в опасной близости по коротким мягким волоскам.

Он гладит невыносимо долго – ключицы, и словно ласкает шею, такую тонкую, водя по ней пальцами вверх вниз.

И наконец приходит время для его излюбленного лакомства – и ладонь оглаживает щеку Куроко.

Как бережно прикасается. И как пристально смотрит.

Но у Куроко закрыты глаза. Ему страшно видеть такого Акаши. Кажется, что если он посмотрит в ответ, тот сделает что-то совершенно ужасное, то, что закончится хуже некуда. Поэтому Тецуя лежит, почти не подавая признаков жизни, в некоем подобии транса, думая обо всем, что угодно, и желая, чтобы _это_ поскорее закончилось.

Акаши разглаживает его нахмуренные брови, трогает ресницы и заводит прядку волос за ухо. Болезненно долго гладит по голове, оттягивая неизбежное. А Куроко старается расслабиться: если он будет напряжен и неестественен, капитан достанет ножницы, и ему будет больно.

Он узнал это во время первого _визита. _Тонкие белеющие полоски все ещё виднеются где-то в районе лопаток и шеи. Так что Куроко расслабляет мышцы лица и дышит ровно, почти сонно, ощущая эти до крайности странные противоестественные прикосновения.

Больше всего Сейджуро нравится именно этот момент, когда он опять возбужден и перед ним спокойное, невозмутимое, _почти_ _спящее_ лицо Тецуи. Он впитывает взглядом всё до единой детали и чувствует каждое свое прикосновение. Для него это словно танец, в котором есть ритм и обязательная последовательность движений. Он приближается, и Куроко опять чувствует его член – его вес и шероховатость_._

Орган проходится по его щекам, вискам, и прикосновение голубых волос чуть щекочет Акаши. Он направляет его на шею, проходясь им до ямки меж ключиц и, чувствуя быстро нарастающее возбуждение, утыкается головкой прямо в губы _Тецуи_.

В отличие от всего остального, она _очень_ _горячая_ и влажная, смазка вытекает из нее. Медленно проходится по губам, почти раздвигая их и касаясь зубов и, хоть рот закрыт, Куроко чувствует её солоноватый вкус.

Медленно усиливая нажим, Акаши заставляет его чуть приоткрыть губы и, не спеша, вдавливает себя, втискивается внутрь, разводя этим челюсти шире. Скользит по языку, оставляя этот жуткий горчащий вкус, который хочется забыть.

Сейджуро уже тяжело дышит, и начинает двигаться там, во рту, не входя полностью, чтобы не нарушить идиллию кашлем и лишними движениями. Обеими руками держа голову Куроко, он входит и выходит, смотря на блестящую от слюны плоть и его губы.

Теперь комнату наполняет влажное хлюпанье, но он совсем не против. Это то, что ему нужно, не так ли? Ведь он всегда прав в своих действиях.

Трахая нежный теплый рот _Тецуи_, он улыбается неестественно широко, и его глаза почти горят невероятно узкими дисками радужки из-за сильно расширившихся зрачков. Румянец появился на его щеках, и он опьянен и счастлив в этот момент. Бесконечно счастлив.

Он никогда не кончает в Куроко.

Чувствуя приближающуюся разрядку, держится до последнего, со стоном выдергивая член изо рта Куроко и кончая тому на лицо. Белесые капли попадают на все, чего он так страстно хочет: на эти длинные ресницы, тонкие светлые брови, покрасневшие от контакта влажные губы, прямой нос идеальной формы. Голубые волосы тоже забрызганы, и он любит это сочетание цветов больше всего на свете.

Пальцами он размазывает семя по лицу _Тецуи_, словно опять помечая того. Каждый раз снова.

Пусть он не «берет» его, пусть позже это будет смыто, сам след его присутствия, его _обладания_ - останется.

Не дожидаясь, пока все это высохнет, Акаши приводит себя в порядок и вытирает желанное лицо.

На прощание он особенно нежен: его губы приникают к губам _его_ Куроко в чистом и извращенно-невинном поцелуе. Это самое большее проявление чувств, на которое он способен. Он еще немного полежит, обнимая тёплого, уставшего от морального насилия _Тецую_, и неслышно уйдет.

Потом, шорхнув, за ним закроется дверь. Но вся комната настолько _пахнет_ им, словно он и не уходил.

Куроко выпустит из себя дыхание, тщательно сдерживаемое все это время, и уткнется в подушку, прожигая ее горячими слезами.

И хоть они и должны быть солеными, ему они кажутся горше некуда. Такими же горькими, как вкус, что осел на языке и разъедает его изнутри.

FIN.


End file.
